Slipped Away
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Starfire remembers the day Robin died and realizes that because of some newfound feelings she'll never stop missing him. StarfireRobin Oneshot Songfic


Starfire fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She had warned him. She had told him to let the whole Slade thing go, but he just wouldn't listen. _Why do I feel like this is all my fault? _She thought in complete misery. She stared at the tombstone in front of her.

**Robin**

**A hero that shall never be forgotten**

**1987-2004**

Starfire began to choke on her sobs. "Why did you have to leave me?" She asked in barely a whisper. "I would do anything to get you back...I miss you so much…" She layed across the flower covered area only thinking of him.

**_-Na Na_**

**_Na na na na na na_**

**_I miss you_**

**_I miss you so bad_**

**_I don't forget you_**

**_Oh it's so sad_**

**_I hope you can hear me_**

**_I remember it clearly-_**

_"I knew you were still alive Slade," Said Robin with a smile, happy to have proved himself right. "You may have tricked the others but I knew you wouldn't give up that easy. This time though, you will die." He pulled out his staff._

_"Good boy Robin," Said Slade with a smirk. "Just to get to me you drove the people around you insane, probably hurt them as well. You really are just like me."_

_Robin let out a low noise that sounded almost like a growl. He charged into battle, ready to kill. He attempted to smash Slade across the head but he ducked, grabbing Robin's foot. "Tisk tisk," Slade said happily. He threw Robin across the damp, muddy ground. "You just seem to get weaker and weaker as time wears on. What a shame…"_

_Robin got to his feet. "I'm not weak!" He shouted furiously and swung his staff into Slade's gut._

_Slade squinted in pain but it didn't seem to affect him much. "That's a little better, but if that's the best you can do I'm not very impressed." He punched Robin in the face, sending blood streaming from his nose. Slade smiled evilly._

_Robin clenched his fists and threw a punch at Slade's face. Slade twisted Robin's arm, sending him falling onto his back, groaning in pain. "I'm…not going…to give up…" Said Robin trying to get off the ground._

_Slade lifted Robin up by his cape, setting him back on his feet. "I'm at the point where I'm helping you fight Robin," Said Slade, forcing boredom into his voice. "That's nothing to be proud of. Give up now and I won't kill you or keep going and I promise you will be the one to die. I'm not going to help you again." _

_Robin glared at him. "I don't want or need your help!"_

_"Suit yourself." He pushed Robin back onto the ground and grasped the boy wonder's throat tightly. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, but you just don't make a good apprentice anymore."_

_Starfire ran into the clearing where they were fighting. "Robin!" She screamed in fear._

_"Get-away-Star…" Choked Robin as he tried to breath._

_"But Robin-" Starfire protested, she wasn't just going to stand around here and watch him die._

_"Go…" His eyes closed._

**_-The day you slipped away_**

**_Was the day I found_**

**_It won't be the same_**

**_Oh_**

**_Na na_**

**_Na na na na na-_**

_Starfire glared at Slade. "Let him go!" She shouted and threw starbolts at him, trying not to hit Robin._

_One hit Slade's hand and he let go of Robin's neck. Slade ran at Starfire and pinned her against a tree. "Poor Robin has to have his friends save him," He said loud enough for Robin to here._

_Starfire shot green energy out of her eyes, sending Slade crashing to the ground. She ran to Robin's side. "Robin, you are unharmed?" She asked in concern for her friend._

_"I'm fine," He said coldly, Slade's taunting getting to him._

_Starfire looked hurt._

_Slade kicked Starfire to the side. "Little bitch…" He spat, his words coated with bitterness and venom. He took his staff and smashed it across her head._

_Starfire held her head, trying to fight the blackness that was taking over her vision. _I can't leave Robin… _She thought. She tried to get to her feet but stumbled back to the ground._

_"Don't hurt her," Ordered Robin, anger flickering across his face. "She's not who you want, come get me Slade." He gave a sly smile and didn't move._

_"So brave all of the sudden," Said Slade. He jumped at Robin and Robin did a back flip to avoid his attack. "Well if we must get rough…" He pulled a blade out of his belt and it glistened in the moonlight._

_Robin scowled, attempting to hide his fear. He smashed his staff on a tree, giving it a sharp end. He smirked, ready to fight to the death. Robin ran at Slade and aimed for his neck but hit his chest instead. _

_Blood trickled from Slade's chest but he showed no panic. He jumped at Robin, ready to make his mark._

_It didn't take long and each of them were covered in the others blood._

_"It's time to end this," Yelled Robin. He aimed again for Slade's neck but Slade took his blade and shoved it into Robin. Slade just held onto the handle and smiled for a moment, then he pulled it out in triumph._

_"Robin…" Starfire tried to scream but the blow to her head had taken affect and she blacked out._

_Robin fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "It's not over!" Robin shouted but he knew he was going to die._

_"I'm afraid it is," Said Slade and he walked off, happy with his victory._

_Robin looked around. Starfire was down and the rest of the area was deserted. "Isn't anyone going to save me?" He asked himself. "I don't want to die…I don't want to die!" He screamed into the cool __midnight__ air._

**_-I didn't get around to kiss you_**

**_Goodbye on the hand_**

**_I wish I could see you again_**

**_I know that I can't_**

**_I hope you can hear me_**

**_I remember it clearly-_**

_Starfire woke up in a white hospital room. "Oh good," Said the nurse. "You're finally awake." She smiled sweetly. "You have a slight concussion but it's nothing to worry-"_

_"Where is Robin?" Starfire demanded in panic. _He has to be alright! _She thought._

_The nurse's sweet happiness faded away. "Oh honey…" She looked at the ground, trying to think up some sort of lie._

_"I must know!"_

_The nurse began to walk to the door. "Follow me…" She said barely loud enough to hear._

_Starfire followed her through the long halls and they stopped at a door with the numbers _323 _on it. "Try to stay calm," She said and turned the knob to the door._

_Starfire ran to the side of Robin's bed. "Robin!" She called for him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. It was Raven, with all the other titans beside her, tears streaming down each of their faces. "Is he going to be alright? He has to be alright! He must!"_

_The small table in the room blew up with Raven's strong emotions. She angrily wiped her tears away, wanting control. "He's barely hanging in there Star…" She said quietly. "He won't make it…"_

_"No…" Starfire said in disbelief. "That is a lie! He will live! He will! He has to!" _

_All the titans looked at her in pity._

_Starfire leaned over and hugged him. "Please…" She whispered. "Don't leave me…" She held onto his hand tightly. "Please Robin…" She felt his hand grip onto hers and her eyes went wide. "Robin?"_

_"I love you Star…" He said weakly, not opening his eyes. His grip on her hand stopped and a loud beeping went throughout the room._

_Nurses and doctors rushed in and sent all the titans out._

_After what seemed like hours a doctor came out._

_"Is he…okay?" Asked Starfire, praying it would all be alright._

_"I'm sorry," Said the doctor. "We lost him…He's gone…"_

_Starfire began to sob and Raven held onto her._

**_-I've had my wake up_**

**_Won't you wake up_**

**_I keep asking why_**

**_I can't take it_**

**_It wasn't fake_**

**_It happened you passed by-_**

Starfire cried harder with those painful memories entering her head. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you have to leave? You did not deserve to die…"

The sky grew dark. She had been at his grave for a few hours but she still wasn't ready to leave.

"You were the only one who understood me…who gave me a chance…"

**_-Now you're gone_**

**_Now you're gone_**

**_There you go_**

**_There you go_**

**_Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

**_Now you're gone_**

**_Now you're gone_**

**_There you go_**

**_There you go_**

**_Somewhere you're not coming back-_**

"You were always there to explain things, you had patience for me…and…"

_"I love you Star…" He said weakly, not opening his eyes. His grip on her hand stopped and a loud beeping went throughout the room._

"I love you…" She said, realizing it for the first time. "I wish I could have told you, Robin…I love you so much and I will never forget you…"

The T-car pulled up. Cyborg rolled down the window, "Ready?"

Starfire looked at the grave and then nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly walked to the car.

**_-Na na_**

**_Na na na na na na_**

**_I miss you-_**

****


End file.
